I Will Come To You, Mister Frodo
by LilyClairePotter
Summary: A song fic about Sam and Frodo's friendship, using Hanson song 'I Will Come To You'. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Lord of the Rings; nor do I own I Will Come To You. I just wrote this fanfic song. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When you have no light to guide you And no one to walk beside you I will come to you, oh, I will come to you When the night is dark and stormy You won't have to reach out for me I will come to you, oh, I will come to you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked down at my master's peaceful sleeping face, and smiled. He looked like an innocent child who had just come in from playing in the fields all day, and had finally fallen asleep. I knew we had to leave soon, but I couldn't bring myself to wake him. He hadn't rested this well for a week or more. The burden of the Ring is taking all his energy. He hasn't been himself lately. I think it's the Ring. It's taking hold of him. He's been lashing out at me when I yell at Gollum (I don't understand why, that stinker is a conniving beast).  
  
I glanced at his face again. A frown had found its way onto his face. The frown grew deeper. My master's breathing began to quicken. With one hand he grasped the Ring; with the other he clutched his left shoulder. That was where he had been stabbed by the Black Rider. I knew that he must be dreaming of that horrid event. Mister Frodo began to sweat. I reached into my traveling bag and pulled out a small canteen. Enough was there, I thought. I uncorked it and poured a few drops on my cloak and dabbed his forehead to cool him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes when all your dreams May have seen better days And when you don't know how or why, But you've lost your way, yeah Have no fear when your tears are falling I will hear your spirit calling And I swear That I'll be there Come what may.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At last, my master was breathing peacefully again. I will do what ever I can to help Mister Frodo through this. Even if I can't carry his burden FOR him, I could at least help him bear the weight. I am the only one he has left to help him now, anyway. We left the Fellowship behind. Mister Frodo had wanted to leave alone, but luckily I found him and waded out to his boat. He tried to stop me, but no way would I let that happen! No matter what Mister Frodo thought, I knew that he needed me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When you have no light to guide you And no one to walk beside you I will come to you, oh, I will come to you When the night is dark and stormy You won't have to reach out for me I will come to you, oh, I will come to you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thought back to that life-turning event.  
  
**Flashback: Along the Anduin River, Amon Hen**  
  
'Mr. Frodo!' I yelled. My master was going to leave without me.  
  
'Go back, Sam,' he ordered. 'I'm going to Mordor alone!'  
  
'Of course you are!' I shouted back stubbornly, running as fast as I could through the shallow water (which was getting deeper). 'And I'm coming with you!'  
  
'Sam, you can't swim!' yelped Mister Frodo as I tried desperately to dog paddle to the canoe.  
  
I felt myself go under. The weight of my sword and backpack were drawing me to the bottom of the River faster and faster. I began to run out of breath. All I could see was the sun through the water. I was losing hope.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Cause even if we can't be together We'll be friends now and forever And I swear that I'll be there Come what may. When the night is dark and stormy You won't have to reach out for me I will come to you Oh I will come to you We all need somebody we can turn to Someone who'll always understand So if you feel that your soul is dyin' And you need the strength to keep tryin' I'll reach out and take your hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, a hand plunged into the water and grabbed my wrist. It took a moment for me to respond. I realized what was going on and grabbed the wrist. It pulled me up and out of the water into the Elvish canoe, soaking wet. I coughed up the water I had swallowed down there and choked out, 'I made a promise, Mister Frodo. A promise. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to. I don't mean to.'  
  
'Oh, Sam,' was all my master could say. Then he pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him back, just glad that I was with him and that I could be there to help him out.  
  
'Come on,' Mister Frodo said, pulling away at last. 'Let's go.'  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I felt something within me as I recalled that. I knew that this was my destiny: to be here for Mister Frodo when he had lost all hope. I took one last look at his angelic face before drifting to sleep myself, ready to wake at his call.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When you have no light to guide you And no one to walk beside you I will come to you, oh, I will come to you. When the night is dark and stormy You won't have to reach out for me I will come to you, oh, I will come to you  
  
I will come to you, oh, I will come to...you... 


End file.
